The problem of enhancing speech degraded by uncorrelated additive noise has recently received much attention. This is due to many potential applications a successful speech enhancement system can have, and because of the available technology which enables the implementation of such intricate algorithms.
It has been reported that the noise suppression rule proposed by Ephraim and Malah makes it possible to obtain a significant noise reduction, which leads to an Ephraim-Malah filter weights formula. In one approach, the original Ephraim-Malah filter weights formula has been implemented in a floating-point implementation. Although such implementation provides enough data precision, it lacks efficiency in performance. In another approach, the Ephraim-Malah filter weights formula has been implemented with a fix-point implementation using a traditional curve-fit method, such as polynomial approximation with Taylor's formula. Although such implementation provides efficiency in performance, it lacks data precision.